Talk:Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/All-Stars
Now that we've split this competition into the two heats, are we still going to have this page for the general overview or not? Also, I don't like having two hyphens in the title for the heat pages, but I don't really have a better name for them. Does anybody have any ideas? Christophee (talk) 01:14, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I don't see any reason for needing a main page. We have a good enough overview in the Extreme 2 page, and can simply link to Robot_Wars_Extreme:_Series_2#All-Stars when needed. As for they hyphens thing, I wouldn't worry too much. I don't think it looks as bad as you say. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::We need one, purely because otherwise there's nothing to link to the All-Stars page about exact details. Plus, we should put them together. CBFan (talk) 07:58, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::You think that the two heat articles should be merged into one article? Even if that's not what you meant, I think it's worth considering. I agree that we should at least have a general article though. Christophee (talk) 16:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's not quite what I meant, I just meant that we need a page to link these two together, whilst describing the All-Stars event properly. CBFan (talk) 17:16, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::Fair enough, I wasn't sure exactly what you meant. I agree with what you've said. Christophee (talk) 17:23, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Grand Final Is the Grand Final getting its own article or not? We could always just put the summary on this page if we don't want to create a new article just for one battle. The Series 1 Grand Final has its own article though so maybe this should too. In summary, I am really bad at making these decisions. Christophee (talk) 17:12, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :The new one is good. Series 1 Grand Final is an exception, because it had 6 participants. This only had 2 in a one-sided battle. Leave it here, its already better than my original plan. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::As the Series 1 Grand Final is no longer an exception, I'm going to open up this discussion again. I propose that we move the Grand Final to its own page, even though it will almost certainly be really short, in line with the other single battles that have their own articles. It will also give us a good reason to expand the summary we currently have, and to add quotes and images. Christophee (talk) 14:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I wish I'd seen this page a minute ago... I just expanded it, and agree that it should have its own page Matt(Talk) 17:43, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I also agree it needs its own page...but I also think it needs some more expansion....more pictures and quotes perhaps. CrashBash 21:19, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okey doke. I will make the move to a new page shortly, unless somebody beats me to it. Christophee (talk) 00:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Name Shouldn't this be Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/All-Stars so that it has the correct link to the master page? The same goes for all the other subpages. Christophee (talk) 02:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it should. I appear to have made a mistake. We could, however, make things easier by redirecting Extreme Series 2 to the correct place. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:07, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::It already does. But still, I think it should be accurate. Christophee (talk) 02:13, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I've moved them all to the correct titles and fixed all the links, but now the original pages have become broken redirects and I was wondering whether it was worth redirecting them to the new titles, or whether I should just delete them all as we probably won't use them. Christophee (talk) 15:55, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Broken redirects are usually deleted. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:45, December 14, 2009 (UTC)